


Sound Effects

by MiniNephthys



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koichi tests Echoes' powers with some less-used words.  Rohan helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound Effects

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! Have some porn.
> 
> I didn't end up using the Japanese for this, but [these are all legit sound effects](http://thejadednetwork.com/sfx/), just in case you're wondering.

One of the wonderful things about the Japanese language is that it has sound effects for everything.

It's wonderful to Koichi, anyway, because his powers are mostly related to sound effects in the first place. What there isn't a word for, he can't use Echoes to create, but what there is, he can be creative with.

"Thanks for helping me test this out," he says, smiling and completely dressed. Across the room, Echoes pins another _kiss_ to Rohan's neck and Rohan shivers as the written word fades into the sensation of a kiss.

"You made a convincing argument." Rohan doesn't fight back as Echoes slips his jacket off his shoulders. "I expect no complaints from you if I test Heaven's Door-" A _bite_ to his exposed stomach stops his sentence in a soft gasp as he's bitten.

Koichi grins. "You can get me back after this. Just wait until I'm done, okay?" He directs Echoes to push Rohan's shirt off, which Rohan assists it in doing. More bites and kisses are written across Rohan's chest and stomach, drawing out more sharp breaths and soft groans.

Rohan is about to say something else when Echoes leaves a _rub_ on the front of his pants. Whatever he was going to say comes out as a whimper instead as he's stroked through the fabric, and Koichi can't help but smirk as he makes Echoes do it again, and again.

After a minute of this teasing, Rohan snaps, "Would you hurry up?" and Koichi obliges. Echoes gets Rohan's pants and underwear down and places a tiny _lick_ on the head of his cock. The lick causes Rohan to gasp sharply, his hips pushing towards an illusory sensation.

"You're so impatient," says Koichi. He has Echoes leave the word a few more times, on the tip and further down, and watches Rohan's face flush. There's nothing Rohan can do to speed up the pace except touch himself directly, and Koichi knows he won't until he's desperate.

Writing _suck_ on him makes him gasp and then groan in frustration, as his body automatically tries to push into a mouth that just isn't there. Rohan narrows his eyes at him across the room, though the effect is weakened by how red his face is and how continuing to write on him makes his voice shake. "Koichi..."

"What?" Koichi tries for an innocent expression. "You can move if you want to, it's not like I'll gag."

Rohan balls his hands into fists at his sides and does not touch himself as Echoes continues to work, though he's trembling and sweat drips down his skin. Koichi admires his determination, but if he's trying not to come just from a Stand power, it's a useless effort. He and Echoes have all day, and eventually the sounds coming from Rohan crescendo into a cry of Koichi's name as he finishes.

Koichi recalls Echoes and waits for Rohan to come down from his climax. When Rohan looks like he's caught his breath, Koichi starts, "So-"

Rohan draws in the air with his finger. "Heaven's Door."

He expected that. It was worth it.


End file.
